desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sezon 7
|kanał = ABC|pierwszy_odcinek = 26 wrzesień 2010 (USA) 10 styczeń 2011 (Szwajcaria) 22 marzec 2011 (Kanada) 14 kwiecień 2011 (Francja) 25 kwiecień 2011 (Szwajcaria) 2 marzec 2011 (Węgry) 24 listopad 2010 (Włochy) 28 listopad 2010 (Polska) 6 kwietnia 2012 (Japonia)|ostatni_odcinek = 15 maja 2011 (USA) 5 czerwiec 2011 (Polska) 2 listopad 2011 (Węgry) 13 lipiec 2011 (Włochy) 7 września 2012 (Japonia)|oglądalność = 10,62 mln|w_roli_głównej = Teri Hatcher Felicity Huffman Marcia Cross Eva Longoria Vanessa Williams Ricardo Antonio Chavira Doug Savant Mark Moses Kathryn Joosten Kevin Rahm Tuc Watkins Brenda Strong James Denton |region_1 = 30 sierpnia 2011|region_2 = 31 października 2011|region_4 = '-'|odcinki = 6. « 7. » 8. Lista odcinków }}Siódmy sezon Gotowych na wszystko, amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego stworzonego przez Marca Cherry, rozpoczął nadawanie w Stanach Zjednoczonych 26 września 2010 roku na kanale ABC, odcinkiem Remember Paul?.'' Seria zakończyła się 15 maja 2011 roku odcinkiem Come on Over for Dinner. Najczęściej oglądanym odcinkiem był ''You Must Meet My Wife, który obejrzała 14,18 mln widownia. W Polsce natomiast premiera serialu rozpoczęła się 28 listopada 2011 roku, a zakończyła się 5 czerwca 2011 roku w telewizji Fox Life. Seria składa się z 23 odcinków. Streszczenie Przygotuj się na ostateczne starcie - w mieście jest nowa gospodyni domowa. Vanessa Williams przenosi się na Wisteria Lane - i nie tylko ona namiesza. Panie również muszą stawić czoła powrotowi złowrogiego „nowego” sąsiada, a także kilku starych tajemnic, które grożą ich rozerwaniem. Czy panie mogą połączyć siły, by uratować Wisteria Lane? Główne wątki fabuły *Paul Young wraca na Wisteria Lane z zemstą i nową żoną, *Susan, Mike i MJ rozpoczynają nowe życie w małym mieszkaniu poza Wisteria Lane i walczą finansowo, *Bree bierze rozwód i nawiązuje związek ze swoim kontrahentem... a następnie z detektywem, *Lynette wita na ulicy swoją starą przyjaciółkę z college'u, Renee Perry, i napotyka skrajne problemy małżeńskie z Tomem, *Życie Gabrielle drastycznie się zmienia, gdy jest zmuszona ukryć tajemnicę śmierci swojego teścia, kiedy odkrywa, że jej córka Juanita została zamieniona po urodzeniu, i kiedy staje w obliczu swojego ojczyma. Obsada sezonu W siódmym sezonie występuje obsada trzynastu aktorów, przy czym osiem powróciło z poprzedniego sezonu. Serial jest opowiadany przez Brendę Strong , która przedstawia zmarłą Mary Alice Young, obserwując spoza grobu życie mieszkańców Wisteria Lane i jej byłych najlepszych przyjaciółek. Teri Hatcher wcieliła się w Susan Delfino, która wyszła z linii po kryzysie finansowym. Felicity Huffman wcieliła się w Lynette Scavo, która znosi ekstremalne problemy małżeńskie. Marcia Cross wcieliła się w postać Bree Van de Kamp, obecnie rozwiedzionej i rozpoczynającej związek ze swoim kontrahentem. Eva Longoria wcieliła się w postać Gabrielle Solis, która odkrywa, że jej najstarsza córka zmieniła się przy urodzeniu. Ricardo Antonio Chavira wcielił się w postać Carlosa Solisa, męża Gabrielle, który jest bliski odkrycia prawdy o śmierci matki. Doug Savant przedstawił Toma Scavo, męża Lynette, który ukrywa przed nią tajemnicę. James Denton wcielił się w postać Mike'a Delfino, męża Susan, który decyduje się podjąć pracę na Alasce, aby zarobić więcej pieniędzy. Była gwiazda, Vanessa Williams, dołączyła do obsady jako swego rodzaju piąta rola (po odejściu trzech gospodyń domowych w poprzednich dwóch sezonach) w roli Renee Perry, najlepszej przyjaciółki Lynette ze studiów. Kilka lat po odejściu z obsady kontraktowej po drugim sezonie Mark Moses powrócił w roli Paula Younga, wdowca Mary Alice, którego tajemniczy łuk jest główną fabułą sezonu. Kathryn Joosten awansowała z w pozostałych rolach ''do formalnej „obsady” w roli starszej sąsiadki Karen McCluskey. Byli powracający goście Kevin Rahm i Tuc Watkins zostali również awansowani do „głównych” członków obsady, grając odpowiednio Lee McDermott i Bob Hunter, para gejów. Kyle MacLachlan poprosił o zwolnienie z głównej obsady po szóstym sezonie, aby realizować inne projekty, ale w tym sezonie wystąpił dwa razy jako Orson Hodge, były mąż Bree. W rolach głównych wystąpili także Charlie Carver jako Porter Scavo i Joshua Logan Moore jako Parker Scavo, synowie Lynette, a także dziecięcy aktorzy Madison De La Garza jako Juanita Solis , najstarsza córka Gabrielle, i Mason Vale Cotton jako MJ Delfino, syn Susan. Rola Penny Scavo została przekształcona, a Kendall Applegate zastąpiła Darcy Rose Byrnes. Andrea Bowen odeszła z obsady ''w pozostałych rolach, ale powróciła jako gwiazda gościnna podczas jednego odcinka jako Julie Mayer, córka Susan. W tym sezonie pojawiło się wiele znanych i nowych gwiazd. Częścią opowieści Susan była Lainie Kazan wcielająca się w Maxine Rosen, gospodyni Susan, która wynajmuje ją do robienia filmów na erotycznej stronie internetowej. Lesley Ann Warren powraca jako Sophie Bremmer, matka Susan, która teraz walczy z rakiem, Gregory Itzin występuje jako Dick Barrows, pacjent, z którym spotkała się Susan, Aaron Lustig jako Craig Lynwood, koordynator transplantacji oraz John Rubinstein w roli dyrektora Hobsona, dyrektora szkoły MJ i byłego szefa Susan. Częścią historii Lynette był Max Carver grający Prestona Scavo, Lois Smith wcielającą się w Allison Scavo, matkę Toma, Polly Bergen powracającą jako Stella Wingfield, kłopotliwą matkę Lynette, Larry Hagman występujący jako Frank Kaminsky, nowy mąż Stelli oraz Brent i Shane Kinsman powracają w swoich retrospektywnych rolach jako młodsze wersje Prestona i Portera. Część historii Bree to Shawn Pyfrom i Joy Lauren w rolach syna i córki Bree, Andrew i Danielle Van de Kamp, Brian Austin Green, występuje jako Keith Watson, kontrahent i kochanek Bree w pierwszej części sezonu. John Schneider i Nancy Travis odpowiednio grają Richarda Watsona i Mary Wagner, rodziców Keitha, Rochelle Aytes występuje jako Amber James, matka syna Keitha, Dakin Matthews w roli wielebnego Sykesa, wielebnego w lokalnym kościele prezbiteriańskim, Jonathan Cake w roli Chucka Vance'a, detektywa i kochanka Bree pod koniec sezonu. Częścią opowieści Gabrielle były Daniella Baltodano wcielająca się w Celię Solis, najmłodszą córkę Gabrielle, Rolando Molinę i Carlę Jimenez, grających Hectora i Carmen Sanchez, biologicznych rodziców Juanity oraz prawnych rodziców biologicznej córki Carlosa i Gabrielle, Grace, Stephanie Faracy w roli Miss Charlotte, właściciel sklepu z lalkami i Tony Plana pojawiający się pod koniec sezonu jako Alejandro Perez, ojczym Gabrielle. Częścią głównego wątku jest Harriet Sansom Harris powracająca jako Felicia Tilman, która wciąż szuka zemsty na Paulu po tym, jak zabił jej siostrę. Emily Bergl wciela się w Beth Young, nową żonę Paula, Cody Kasch w roli Zacha Younga, syna Mary Alice i Paula, a także Steven Culp i Christine Estabrook w roli Rexa Van de Kampa (zmarłego pierwszego męża Bree) i Marty Huber (siostry Felicji zabitej przez Paula) podczas premiery sezonu w serialu retrospekcji wyjaśniających wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do rozwoju głównej tajemnicy sezonu. Orson Bean grał Roy Bender, teraz żonaty z panią McCluskey, a Mindy Sterling pojawiła się jako Mitzi Kinsky, kolejny mieszkaniec Wisteria Lane. Główna obsada W pozostałych rolach Gościnnie Lista odcinków Produkcja Według twórcy Marca Cherry, sezon siódmy miał być początkowo ostatnim sezonem. Potem jednak opracował nowy plan przedłużenia serii na kolejne dwa sezony, co oznacza sezon ósmy i dziewiąty. Marc Cherry podpisał dwuletnią umowę z ABC, Teri Hatcher, Felicity Huffman, Marcia Cross i Evą Longoria, aby utrzymać Gotowe na wszystko na antenie do 2013 roku. Jednak około miesiąca przed premierą sezonu 8 ujawniono, że sezon będzie ostatnim. Oglądalność i recenzje Sezon siódmy uzyskał najniższe oceny w swojej historii. Gotowe na wszystko straciło wielu widzów w drugiej połowie sezonu i, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego sezonu, nie udało mu się ponownie podwyższyć oglądalność pod koniec sezonu. To pierwszy raz w historii, gdy nie znalazł się w 20 najczęściej oglądanych programach, plasując się na 25 miejscu pod względem liczby oglądanych programów, chociaż zajął 15. miejsce wśród najczęściej oglądanych programów w sezonie telewizyjnym 2010-11. Sezon ten wynosił średnio 11,7 miliona widzów na odcinek i jest drugim najczęściej oglądanym programem ABC. Nagrody Fakty * Bohaterowie tacy jak Susan Delfino, Lynette Scavo, Bree Van de Kamp, Gabrielle Solis i Tom Scavo są jedynymi fizycznie widzianymi w każdym odcinku sezonu. Oprócz nich, Mary Alice Young jest lektorem dla wszystkich 23 odcinków i jest fizycznie widoczna w jednym z nich. * To ostatni sezon, w którym Paul Young gra w roli głównej. Wydanie DVD Zobacz też *Kompletny siódmy sezon Galeria Sezon 7.jpg|''Kompletny sezon siódmy'' S7.jpg Kategoria:Sezon siódmy Kategoria:Gotowe na wszystko Kategoria:Sezony